Return of Vanitas
by KingdomHeartsRazor
Summary: Sora suddenly goes missing after entering the Realm of Sleep. Kairi and Riku have to take on the challenge of finding their missing friend and combating new enemies of the Unverse. A new enemy had risen...and his name is Vanitas. How will Sora ever defeat Xehenort at this rate? Rated T for Bloody Stuff. No Shipping unless it's official.


**Razor: HEY GUYS. LONG TIME NO SEE.**

**Nuse: Yea, we have returned :D**

**Ninja: I would like to say though, over the course of time, we had lost a few fellow writers :(**

**Razor: Yea...Night Eve and Barbieshiek has left our little band of writers ;(**

**Nuse: On some personal issues and social media, those people decided it wasn't best to stay with us...**

**Ninja: They will be missed...**

**Razor: On the other hand, more members has joined us :D Meet Nova, Tani, Nami, and Nic! They have somewhat "replaced" the hole that Night Eve and Barbieshiek had left behind...Man I will miss tormenting him :(**

**Nuse: Anyways, enjoy this chapter that Razor typed up for the sudden appearance of KH3.**

**Razor: It's supposed to be my thinking of KH3, but I wanted Vanitas to make an appearance again.**

**Ninja: The other writers will come to join us next chapter if Razor decides to continue it. **

**Razor: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**KINGDOM HEARTS III: RETURN OF VANITAS  
**_Chapter 1_

Sora sat rather lazily on a tree. He was back home, on Destiny Islands. After he failed the Mark of Mastery Exam, he thought that he'd return to the Dream World to train more; however, since he was feeling a bit homesick, he decided to return home without telling everybody. He knew Kairi and Riku were with Yen Side's tower, along with Donald, Goofy, and Axel...well it's Lea now isn't it?

He felt rather lonely and longed to join them, but he has been feeling more tired lately, despite the fact that he was locked in a nightmare of a sleep for a sum amount of time. He looked up and picked up a Paopu fruit from the top of the tree. He looked at it and remembered the Paopu Drawing he and Kairi had finished together. He really cannot believe that she actually finished the drawing, it made him feel weird inside, maybe it was embrassment. He threw the Paopu Fruit into the ocean and watched it bob in the waves.

Sora stood up and landed on the ground with ease. He walked across the beach, remembering the past tevents that he had exprienced. He remembered the calamity that came upon his island when the Heartless attacked, he found Kairi and Riku, only to lose them again. Then he fell asleep somehow and woke up, only to go on another journey to find Riku and the King, as well as rescue Kairi when she was kidnapped by Axel. He finally found Kairi at The World that Never Was and had a final battle agaisnt Xemnas and all his lackeys. Then he took the test and fallen into a pernament sleep, to have Riku wake him up again.

Sora sighed in defeat. He probably wasn't the best keyblader. He wasn't even chosen by the Keyblade, it was because someone else who did resided inside him. He felt himself suddenly stop as the sand underneath him seemed to shrivel in pain.

_Hello._

"What? Who's there?" He looked around and saw nobody around and he didn't feel like he was being watched, but he was certain he heard a voice.

_Do you feel lonely?_

The voice seemed to toy with his feelings. Sora gritted his teeth in annoyance and hatred. "Show yourself."

_I don't have to._

"Tell me who you are."

_Why should I? You already know._

Sora bit his lip in frustration and squinted around, trying to make out a shape of any stared hard into the sand below him that seemed to darken in his shadow.

_You won't have to be lonely._

"Leave me alone. I always have my friends."

_Do you? They don't need you anymore._

"You're lying, I'm their friend! Friends stay together no matter what!"

_Even your friend, the one you promised to protect. She doesn't need you anymore._

Sora started to panic. It was like this voice was penetrating his thoughts. It hurt his brain to try block out whatever is doing it. He grabbed his head. "Kairi? No...she's my friend..."

_She doesn't need you anymore. He doesn't need you anymore._

"...No. I won't give in to your talking." said Sora defiantly. He took out his keyblade and got into a fighting stance.

_Just do it._

"Do what?" Sora trembled. It's like the voice was controling him from the inside.

_You know what to do._

The boy was speeachless and he thought hard at what he was hearing. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt other people.

_Remove your heart. I can help you._

"No you can't. I'm going to Yen Sid's tower to go to Kairi and Riku. They will always be my friends, my best friends."

_You know you want to. Just do it, and all the pain will stop._

"Really?" The question slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to know the answer...but he also didn't want to know. It was like a taunting question.

_Of course. _

Sora suddenly felt really tired. He tilted his head sideways and stared blankly into the ground as if he was slowlying being driven to insanity. His keyblade changed into a different shape. And then he stabbed himself. He felt himself slip into darkness again, like the time he gave up his heart to save Kairi's. All the light seeped away from his eyes and he fell down on his knees. All the pain seemed to worsen and numbed themselves. It felt good somehow, not to feel anything, but it felt strange too. He opened his mouth in an attempt to breathe, but there was no air for him to breathe.

"Find Riku and Kairi. " he heard himself say. "I want to give them a surprise party."

* * *

"Kairi, focus." Riku stood a little to the side, smirking at Kairi.

"Sorry, but I can't do it as well as you and Sora."

"Maybe you should try the best you can instead of trying to be like Sora and I." said Riku rather wisely.

"But..." Kairi was perplexed. She spent the whole week at the tower, training to become a keyblader and realized it wasn't as easy as she once thought it was.

"Just try again, Kairi."

Kairi threw the keyblade at the dummy, hoping that it would slice it and come back to her, but it just bounced off again and fell to the floor. She dropped down and sighed in frustration. She looked at Riku with an irritable smile. Just when she was going to make a sarcastic remark, Donald and Goofy came walking into the room.

"Where's Master Yen Sid?" asked Donald with a rather worried expression.

"He's talking with Mickey at the moment. They said they don't want to be disturbed at the moment. Wha'ts wrong?" said Riku.

"Sora still hasn't returned from the Realm of Sleep." said Goofy.

"What? He said that he'd be back in a while. I thought you guys already departed on your adventure." Riku's expressioned changed. It was clear that he was worried about his best friend.

"We have to go find him." said Kairi firmly.

"_You _are not going anywhere." said Riku crossing his arms. "You still haven't recieved enough training. I'm going to go look for Sora."

"I can't just sit here and wait. See what happened last time I did that?"

"Sora will want you to be safe. I bet he's just wandering lost again, I'll go get him and bring him back."

"Who's wandering lost again?" A red haired man entered the room. Kairi quickly scooped up her keyblade and held it close to her. She still somehow didn't like to completely trust the man who kidnapped her.

"Axel...I mean Lea...I was wondering when you'll ever return." said Riku.

"It's about time you got my name right, what's this about getting lost?"

"Sora's missing...again." answered Kairi.

"What did he get himself into this time?" said Lea. "Well, you better to find him, Riku."

"Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, my battling skills needs a bit of polishing. I'll just get in the way. I'll just stay here and train with Kairi."

"I'll inform Master Yen Sid." said Donald. He walked away, followed by Goofy to the room where Mickey and Yen Sid were talking.

"Make sure she doesn't run off." said Riku. He looked at Lea with a serious, yet amused smile. "It won't be easy to make her sit tight."

"Hey.."

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her." he summoned his keyblade with a sum of effort. "In the mean time, I'd love to train together."

"Good. See you soon."

"Riku..."

"What is it Kairi?"

The red-haired teenager lifted up one thing finger at the window. She seemed to be terrified and befuddled at the same time. "What is that?"

Riku turned around to see a blue-imp like creature. On instict, he summoned his keyblade and looked at the creature. It was certainly not a Heartless, but it wasn't a Nobody either. It was something in which he has never seen before. It befuddled him, yet facinated him. He was drawn back to reality when he heard Kairi gasp as the creature took a step forward and more appeared behind it. Riku was not sure wether to attack, or to run back to stay with Kairi. Axel seemed to have answered his question and he lept forward to attack. Riku leapt back and landed lightly next to Kairi, who had taken a defensive, yet offensive fighting stance.

"Riku, what should I do?" she asked.

"Stay close to me and don't wander off." he said firmly. He sliced up an imp-creature as it jumped towards him. As soon as he sliced it, he thought he heard a groan of pain. It sounded familiar, but he ignored and and focused on protecting Kairi.

"Any idea how to beat them?" Lea sliced a few with his flaming Keyblade. He threw it around himself, taking out a sum of them.

"No idea. Never seen them before." grunted Riku as he cut up another one.

"Well, if we don't get a solution soon, I'm afraid we're all dead meat." Lea sniffed and he attacked again before leaping back in surprise as a larger, more menacing one appeared.

"That must be their leader." oberved Kairi. She slayed one stray creature. "Maybe if we remove that one..."

"Stay back, Kairi. Axel and I will handle this one. Go get Donald and the others." said Riku.

"Sure are bossy, aren't you?" Leal twirled his keyblade, the flame seemed more intense.

He shoved Kairi out of the way as the larger creature attacked. He didn't pay attention to what his friend did afterwards, but he was too focused on the task at hand, vanquishing the larger creature. He ignored the wounds and pains the smaller creatures did to him and slashed at the larger one. Soon, he noticed Lea slowing down, most likely in fatigue. He didn't know what Kairi was up to, he was too busy to look up from what he was doing, but he knew that he couldn't keep up much longer.

"I don't think this is going to work." said Lea as the passed briefly by each other.

He was about to respond when the giant creature knocked him aside and he hit the wall rather painfully. Before he could react, he heard a voice call out. It sounded like it was in pain.

Kairi appeared in front of him, holding her keyblade where the creature once stood. All the creatures were gone and she seemed to have a look of shock and fear on her face. Yen Sid, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood off to the side. Riku assumed they had just entered the room, acurately describing the expressions on thier faces. He walked over to Kairi, who had dropped her keyblade and started to tremble as she sat down. She then looked up at Riku and smiled, still trembling.

"I did it."

"You sure did. Bet Sora couldn't do that." He helped her up and Yen Sid came over with an unreadable expression.

"I thought I heard someone scream in pain." she looked out the window. "It sounded like Sora."

"Hm...how interesting..." He walked towards the window to observe the damage done outside his tower. "It seems like he's come back, and it looks like he's got some help from one of our friends."

"Who has?"

"Vanitas."

* * *

**Razor: I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D**

**Nuse: This took place after Kingdom Hearts 3D by the way, in case some of you didn't know.**

**Ninja: It's so empty without them...Night Eve and Barbieshiek...**

**Razor: Take heart, Ninja. They'll come back sooner or later...I hope. Anyways, we have new friends / writers now :D**

**Nuse: On the mean time, R & R :D**

**Razor: Tell me if you want me to continue it :D**

**Ninja: Bye Bye folks :)**

**Nuse: Until next time!**


End file.
